The End
by JeiDurii
Summary: Yami no MalikYami no Bakura. Another deathfic. The yami's are caught... Last thoughts, anyone? Light Shounenai. MM,ShonenAi


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**A/N:** I wrote this in December of '04. My practicing on writing and fanfiction and the like. Yes, I use the term 'Yami's" and "hikari's" and I know they are not canon terms, but I still use them.

Pairing: Psychoshipping

I believe this would be another AU...

Oh yes, constructive crit is okay, but bashing is unnecessary.

**Disclaimer:** Not only do I not make money off of this, but I obviously don't own Yuugioh, only Yuugioh-related items. Though, I wouldn't mind owning some things...

**Random Note:** If it wasn't for Fickle Goddess, I might not have actually started an account or actually further wanted to practice on fanfiction and even sharing any of it. So yes, I thank her for that.

* * *

Harsh wind brushed past the two yami's as they stood in front of those that had found them guilty and thus held their lives in their hands. No longer would Bakura Ryou or Ishtar Malik have to worry about their bodies being used by those much darker than they. No longer would Motou Yuugi and his friends have to worry about the two yami's searching out to destroy, steal, kill or torture anything or anyone they so pleased.

What the tiny gamer and his yami didn't know was that the two hikari's did not hate their yami's. They did not hate the ones that gave them strength when they needed it and took care of anyone whom crossed the line with them. Overprotective and possessive they may be, but they took care of their hikari's. On some levels, they were much like the former Pharaoh, whom had done similar things with his hosts body. He had killed. Crushed minds. Made a few people go insane and almost lose their minds; yet, he was found to be a hero.

Not the two, supposed, dark yami's, however. They were not thought to be heroes, but pure evil. Evil, they may be, but they had excuses for why they were the way they were. Whether they liked it or not.

One was born for the single purpose of taking away as much of the hatred and anger that a young child had and allow it to stay with him. Which formed who he was now. Pure hatred and pure evil. In a way, he could be considered a hero. Taking so much of what the young child could not handle into his own creation. Though he wanted to destroy everything and was created to do just that, it was for his weaker half's benefit as well as his own. No longer would the blond Egyptian have to feel that he had no real friends. No longer would he feel that he didn't belong. No longer would he feel and remember the pain that his father pushed upon him as a tomb guardian. No longer would he be in any pain at all.

The other was born into a poor family of thieves. While that did not cause him to be how he was currently, what he had witnessed did. The slaughter of his entire village, including his family and any friends he had, at such a young age driving him to pure insanity. Driving him to want revenge and use any means to get it while thirsting for power. Thousands of years later, after being locked away, he was brought into an unfamiliar world with the same goals. Along the way he took hold of his hikari whom he, too, could be considered a hero of. One whom forced bullies to stop picking on his weaker half and encouraging the white-haired teen to gain more confidence and strength. Giving him someone that was always with him and didn't ignore him. No longer did he feel completely alone. No longer did he have to deal with random strangers abusing him. No longer did he hurt all of the time.

The hikari's had not always been on good terms with their yami's, but once they were they were able to see what they had done for them and what they were willing to do for them, things changed. Once they accepted them, they no longer hated them as monsters. No longer did they hate them as pure shadows, pure darkness or pure evil. They learned from one another. However, they could tell no one. Anyone who heard such a thing would simply think they were masochists or blind to what their yami's did when in fact, it was everyone else who was blind. Everyone else that closed their minds to ignore that the yami's had their reasons for doing what they did and had little to no control over that. Blind to the fact that after the hikari's had accepted their yami's, the two stronger halves had stopped killing and going after innocent bystanders; only using their abilities to those that crossed their, or their weaker halves, paths. They had stopped thirsting for things after their hikari's had convinced them to and gave them other things to spend their time doing.

With their hands chained above their heads, the yami's glanced at one another and forced dark smirks upon their faces. They would be back. One was a split personality that could never be destroyed and the other was a spirit who inserted parts of himself into various objects so that he could easily return. Even though the Sennen Items were going to be used in order to banish them forever, they still acted as if they would return - even if they would not.

Tilting his head foward, Yami no Bakura's laughter echoed throughout the empty field that they were standing in the middle of. Lifting his head slowly so that thick locks of hair would conceal his dark eyes, he spoke to the yami beside him, "They really think they can destroy us..." Even if he _knew_ they could, he was too cocky to say otherwise.

"It appears that they do," came the simple reply from Yami no Malik, his voice tainted with slight amusement. He, too, was too arrogant to say otherwise.

Tilting his head to the side so that golden locks concealed his own face, immitating the other, Yami no Malik added, "They do not realize that we can, and will, return."

Agreeing, Yami no Bakura snorted and pulled a little at the chains. Even if he knew he was going to survive this, he hated being unwillingly restrained with a passion. And by the sounds of the extra pairs of chains rattling, Yami no Marik felt the same.

Hours prior, Ryou and Malik had been invited out by Yuugi and his friends. Reluctantly, the two teens agreed - against their better judgement. After all, they rarely saw any of them so why were they suddenly being invited out? What they didn't know was the food they ate was laced with something to knock them out long enough for the bodies to be restrained. Unfortunately, not even Yuugi knew that _that_ was how his yami had caught the two other yami's - probably would not have allowed it if he had known. However, the drug had knocked them unconcious long enough to force the bodies to be completely useless, even for the yami's; whom immediately took over the bodies to figure out what had happened as soon as they could.

No one asked Ryou nor Malik what they wanted. No one cared, after all. At least that's how it appeared since they were not asked. Or at least, Yuugi and his friends thought they cared, but they were going about it the wrong way. Besides, had they known how the hikari's felt, might they have allowed them to remain with their yami's, much like Yuugi remained with his? Had they known, they might had even known how strong the bond between the yami's and their hikari's had grown as well as the bond between two yami's...

Silently, Yami no Bakura wanted to reach out to the one beside him. Feel the other's skin beneath his fingertips and taste the other once more. Silently, Yami no Malik also wanted to reach out to the one beside him. Feel the body squirming beneath his own and holding onto him like a lifeline. What they wanted was to touch or hold each other, but since they were restrained they could not.

Under his breath, Yami no Malik randomly asked the other, "What is it that you've always wanted?"

Having the question come rather suddenly, and in such a situation, Yami no Bakura remained silent for a moment before he rose his head slightly. Keeping his gaze in front of him he replied, "It doesn't matter anymore."

Rolling his eyes and acting as if he wasn't completely restrained, Yami no Malik insisted, "Yes, it does."

Sighing, as he too acted as if he wasn't completely restrained, Yami no Bakura shook his head, "We're about to die. How does it matter anymore?"

Laughing as if all of what was said was a lie, the Egyptian replied, "We'll be back... And, yes it does. It matters because I want to know."

Ignoring the fact that it was quite possible that this was going to be their last conversation, Yami no Bakura laughed. "You're right, we will be back. However, it _still_ doesn't matter what I've always wanted."

Snarling, Yami no Malik could hardly hide his frustration as he repeated, "Why doesn't it?"

"... because what I used to want, isn't what I want anymore," came the soft reply from the near albino as he closed his eyes.

With his eyes still locked on the other, Yami no Malik waited silently as he expected the other to continue.

Which he did after lifting his gaze to meet those beside him, "Because what I want now, I already have." There was no need to add 'you' to what was said, as he expected the other to understand what he meant. And he did. The former tomb robber need not ask the other the same question, because he already knew the answer. With their gazes locked, everything that could be verbally said, was being said silently.

While they couldn't reach one another, they could keep their gazes locked on each other. They ignored the screams that came from the former Pharaoh as he insisted the two to look at him and listen to his speech about how they would no longer be able to hurt anyone. It didn't matter that what the former Pharaoh was currently doing was hurting four souls; two yami's and two hikari's. It didn't matter so long as he did what he wanted... which was to destroy the two that had caused him so much trouble. The two whom he hated.

There was a single blink from Yami no Bakura that was returned from Yami no Malik as the former Pharaoh used the Sennen Items that he had against the two yami's. Shooting a golden light at them and ripping their life force from the bodies that they shared. Though there was an immense amount of pain, the only thing the two did was stare at each other, still silently communicating to each other. And instead of screaming from the pain they felt - they laughed.

Some things never die.


End file.
